This may hurt a little, Mockingjay'
by crazypinkwafer
Summary: Jane is running from the Volturi, but they catch her and put her in the newest event, The Hunger Games.
1. Background

My name is Jane. I am part of the Volturi. As is my twin brother Alec. This was me a few months ago:

"Please, I'll tell you anything!" she pleaded with me.

"I know you will." I replied as I continued to torture her with my extraordinary gift.

"Now," I had said as I stopped the pain. "Who created you?."

The girl whimpered and sobbed on the grass before me.

"Riley wouldn't tell us…" she whimpered.

"Her name was Victoria," Edward said. "You may have known her."

"I'm sure if the Volturi knew her they would have stopped her." Esme stopped and looked at me." Isn't that right Jane."

"Yes." I replied, glaring at the sobbing girl on the ground.

"We are willing to take the girl as our responsibility. She didn't know what she was doing. Give her a second chance.

. "The Volturi don't give second chances, Jared take care of this. I'd like to go home."

And then the girls second life ended and the Volturi left.

But that was then. And this is now, I'm not safe enough to make these decisions, as I am on the run from the place that once contained my famiy.


	2. Volturi's Sentence

I rushed through the forest, vines with thick layers of leaves sticking to my face in the humid air. I could hear the sounds of the District 4 helicopter above me. I knew it was ready to grab me and take me back to await my fate in front of the Volturi in the Capitol. I just couldn't do this. How did they find me anyway? The Cullen's… I thought. Alice and her visions. She will pay for this I thought as the helicopter landed and I was forced to surrender. From the other end of the woods I could just make out the Cullen's staring at me. "You'll pay for this!" I screamed as the peacekeepers from the Volturi dragged me into the helicopter and we sped away for the long journey to the Capitol.

I knelt down in the great hall in front of the three thrones in which Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting, looking down on me.

"So, running away was your solution then?" said Aro. I just stayed silent.

"Now, what shall be done with such a person as yourself. Execution maybe?" he said smiling to himself.

"No, that would not go unnoticed by the Districts" said Marcus.

"Well, I guess they would notice and the Volturi would get a bad reputation…" he said slowly pondering his decision. "The Games" he said suddenly.

"Yes, the games." agreed Marcus.

"We must place her in a district then" added Caius.

"But which one?" Aro questioned.

"What about 12? The worst one" said Marcus, grinning.

"12 it is," Aro decided "take her there" he said.

Those were the finals words I heard from them. Even though they had been my family for so long. They showed no remorse. I wonder if Alec even knows I have been found. I'm sure he'd be the last to know anyway. I was taken to a train where 3 Peacekeepers that look slightly familiar had to sit with me in silence for what seemed like a long time until they showed me to my room. It was much extremely boring in there too. There was a big screen in which the backgrounds changed. They stuck it on the forest one that reminded me of the forest near the Cullen's house, where I was caught. Probably some sick joke.

**********************************************************************I was called down for dinner at 5. It was a nice dinner full of rich food but I was too angry to eat much. Finally we pulled into a stop in District 12 near the Justice building. I was showed the place where I was to stay until the reaping at 12 tomorrow, and that someone would be sent to tell me what I must do to pay for my disruption of the Volturi and its Capitol.


	3. Janes lone thoughts

I know now that Alec knows. He told them where I was. How could he? I guess I betrayed the Volturi by letting a few secrets loose but I never thought I'd be caught and have to run from the noose. I ran my fingers across the dusty table inside my temporary prison, I knew the fixed reaping tomorrow would send me to my bigger outdoors one. I tried to think about a reason why to try and win these games but to be honest I felt there was nothing for me to live for in reality. _**I thought I had a place, a family.**_ Turns out when I need my true family to help he just walks off _**like a coward and leaves me to die. So why shouldn't I?**_ Maybe I am considering it as a suitable punishment for my brother. _**He should suffer from my death. After all he will be watching it. I hope the guilt fills him up so he can't sleep at night. And the tears fill him up and he explodes, like dynamite. Would he ever feel like death himself? I guess he might. Why should he? He doesn't deserve it anymore than I do?**_ Is what I did so bad? The room smelt like sausages. I must say there are worse smells than that. Unless they decided not to feed me. Just another of their games and that is that.


End file.
